Camp Crystal Lake is HELL
by RazielWraithblademaster
Summary: a Paranormal fighter a guy who fights and dispatches anything evil or supernatural gets hired to help clear up some strange happenings at the Legendary Camp Crystal Lake. Rated M for foul Language and some sex in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Todd wakes up to his phone buzzing endlessly on the coffee table next to the couch he fell asleep on. He reaches over eyes still closed grabbing the phone and pushes the button as he puts it to his ear saying**

"**This Is Todd state your name and case."**

**The voice on the other end chuckles slightly saying**

"**Todd its Kyle and I actually found ****the Legendary Camp Crystal Lake and sense you got your crazy little ghost powers thing you got, I kinda figured you would want in on it you know."**

**Todd sighs and sits up rubbing his eyes, then reaching to a bottle of Dr. Pepper sitting on the table he opens it and takes a drink as he listens to Kyle talk. With another sigh he says**

"**Yeah Kyle I'm in, where am I meeting you and who is coming with us?"**

**Kyle laughing saying**

"**At the 7-11 over by my house. Me, You, Nate, Jack, and the varsity cheer leading camp that is up there"**

**Todd coughs and ends the call as he stands up grabbing a Cigarette out of the pack on the table next to where he put his phone back down. Reaching in to his pocket he pulls out a lighter, a flick of his thumb and the Cigarette burns to life. He keeps walking dropping the lighter in to his pocket. He pulls on a white under tank top and a pair of white socks. He grabs his Keys stuffing the Cigarettes and his phone in to his jean pockets as he puts his feet in to the skate style shoes on the ground. Todd takes a long drag off the Cigarette breathing it out in a long thin stream of white smoke. He walks out to his dark blood red 1987 924S Porsche, He opens up the back hatch and looks in to a chest that fills the trunk area of the car. With a flip of his wrist the latch pops open to show a line of candles, amulets, sigil books, and other random looking pagan items, Todd reaches down pulling out a large .45 Caliber Pistol he drops the clip in to his hand checking that he has full ammunition. He slides the clip back in with a snap and pulls a White button up shirt on as he sets the pistol back in to the chest, He closes it and starts on is way to the 7-11.**

Kyle looks at the blood red car pulling in to the convince store parking lot and parking next to Nate's Truck. Todd steps out his sun glasses shining in the light as he walks to his friends leaning on the truck Nate leans forward putting out his hand to Todd saying

"Todd its good to see you man how did that Job down in Elko go?"

Todd Shakes Nate's hand saying

"it was a simple haunted house fake that got my guy really good. So Kyle the Camp Crystal Lake haunting you actually found a way to get in there."

Kyle looks at Todd and nods saying

"Yeah a friend of a friend of mine is up at the Cheer camp thing there and she called saying something about some strange things happening and stuff….."

Todd cuts him off saying

"strange things happening? Sounds like pranks to me."

Kyle sighs 

"Yeah that is what I thought until she said there was a bloody rabbit stuck to one of the cabins doors up there with candles on the steps, That is when I thought to call you."

Todd nods thinking a moment running his fingers through his short military cut hair asking

"How long ago did that happen?"

Kyle replies

"last night why?"

Todd breaths a breath of relief quickly saying

"because it means the killing has not started yet last night was the start of a rare once very 900 year moon cycle and that particular thing is a marker for something really bad to get them. So we need to get there like an hour ago lead the way and step on it ill call a cop buddy of mine to get us a pass to haul ass."

Kyle nods and looks at Nate and Jack as they scramble to get in the truck as Todd turns on his heels and jumps back in to the car. Todd pulls out his phone and punches in a number putting it to his ear. The voice answering

"This is Chief Masterson"

Todd smiles saying

"Hey Daniel its Todd can I ask a favor of you?

Chief laughs saying

"Todd I owe you a lot what do you need?"

Todd smirks to him self as he follows Nate's Truck as he says

"I need a pass to haul ass if you know what I mean."

Chief chuckles to him self as he chuckles out

"Sure your in the Porsche right? And what is the other car?"

Todd looks at Nate's Truck and with a slightly tentative voice

"I cant tell its an truck and my car is behind it"

Chief laughs again

" alright man ill put it out so haul ass and get where you got to go."

"Thanks Dan tell your wife I say hi and ill be there for dinner next Friday."

Todd says before he hangs up and calls Kyle's Cell phone waiting for him to pick up 

"Kyle Green light haul ass and don't stop unless we have to."

Todd hangs up before he could say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Todd follows behind Nate's Truck at top speed, The vehicles race up in to the mountains. They round a bend Nate's truck rolls to a stop Todd parks next to him as he gets out and walks to the back of the car and opens the hatch and the chest. He grabs the pistol and insures the safety is on as he slides it in the back of his waist, pulling the white button up shirt over it as he pulls a backpack out and starts putting different items in to it. Kyle walks over and looks at the chest and shakes his head saying

"you have some crazy crap in there man"

Todd looks back with a smile saying

"Tell me about it lead the way to the leader of this camp."

Todd closes the hatch and pulls the bag on to his back and follows Kyle in to a large wooden building and to a Tall beautiful Blond wearing a pair of pink sweats with the word Cheer on the butt of the pants. Todd looks to her holding out his hand saying

"Todd I was told you have a bit of a problem here."

The blond looks at him smiling taking his hand and shaking it saying

"Kelley, and yes I'm so glad you're here follow me to the cabin tell me what you think."

Todd waves his hand as a sign for her to lead the way following her the group walks to a cabin the rabbit still impaled with a large hunting knife a pentagram still drawn on the top door step with blown out candles at each point. Todd kneels looking around and frowns slightly as he looks at the rabbit and pulls the hunting knife out of the rabbit and the door catching the rabbit as it falls. He cleans the blade clean on the fur of the rabbit as he turns around he slides the knife in to his the belt chuckling as he says

"Well we are dealing with someone who knows their shit this is gonna be a fun Friday the 13th."

Kelley stops and looks at Todd scared she folds her arms holding herself saying

"Oh my god I forgot it was Friday the 13th and we are up in Camp Crystal Lake"

Todd smiles a warm smile to her and puts an arm over her shoulders saying in a happy voice

"It's nothing I can't handle I have dealt with much worse then what we have here"

Todd walks with Kelley to her cabin in silence as the rest of the group starts looking around for anymore signs of Dark Magic use. Kelley stop dead in there tracks as a blood curdling scream rips through the twilight, Todd Sprints with everything he is worth to the source of the scream his body looking like a denim and white blur as he slides to a stop next to a bra and panty clad girl who is crying and babbling in to his arms and he holds her looking in to the cabin where

'LEAVE THIS PLACE OR YOUR NEXT'

Is written in blood over her cabin mates blood soaked bed, Todd holds her whispering

"Its ok its ok its ok I have you your safe now"

Todd looks up to see a blurry faded figure of a tall man wearing a black wide brim hat and a long trench coat looking at them with a machete in his hand. With his left arm he wraps around the Girls head covering her ears as he pulls his .45 Pistol out of his waist. Todd points and fires an Iron round in to the specters head. The ghost flickers out like a light as the rest of the group shows up watching the ghost flicker out, Todd lets the girl go saying

" look ill go in and get you clothes but I want you to stay with my friends here they will keep you safe ok"

The Girl looks and nods tears still rolling down the smooth beautiful skin of her face. Todd walks in side sliding the pistol in the back of his jeans again grabbing a clean cheer sweats for the girl he crouches next to the dead girls bed seeing a strange symbol drawn in the sheets where the girl's body should have been.

Todd walks out handing the girl her clothes and shakes his head as he pulls out the keys to his car and looks at Kyle saying

"alright man look I need you to get to my car and grab a few handfuls of the sandalwood candles and meet me in the chow hall alright?"

Kyle nods and tears off in to the fleeting daylight, Todd looks to Nate and Jack saying

"fuck this guy knows what he is doing summoning a ghost that can wield Jason's Machete is quite a feat but have a few ideas. I need you two to gather everyone in to the chow hall alright?"

Nate and Jack both nod Jack asking

"What are you gonna do man I mean I don't think we should have anyone alone at night."

Todd give Jack an exasperated look saying

"Jack its me you have seen me take on Freddy and walk away with only a few cuts"

Jack nods and follows Nate to the girls cabins, Todd Turns around to see Kelley there in front of him. She says

"umm Todd do you have any idea of what is going on here?"

Todd smiles and puts his arm around her shoulders and walks with her to the chow hall saying

"actually I do I'm going to need your help to find out who is causing all of this"


End file.
